


А не переклеить ли нам обои?

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто порно)</p>
            </blockquote>





	А не переклеить ли нам обои?

Дженсен развалился на диване и лениво щелкал пультом от телевизора, перескакивая с канала на канал, - ничего интересного там не показывали. Он оглянулся: картина, ставшая за последние два месяца привычной, - Джаред сидел за компьютером и рубился в какую-то игру, и вытащить его оттуда не представлялось возможным. Отрывался он, только чтобы перекусить, да и то лишь тогда, когда уже совсем засыпал на ходу. Едва приходил с работы - и все… Он был потерян для общества на долгие часы.  
\- Слушай, Джей… Мне не нравятся эти убогие обои, - сказал Дженсен ни с того ни с сего, вырубив звук телевизора и разглядывая невнятные узоры на стене.  
\- М… - отозвался Джаред, так и не оторвавшись от монитора.  
\- Может их обновить? Как думаешь? - продолжал Эклз.  
\- Угу, - буркнул в ответ Падалеки.

На следующий день, когда Джаред проснулся, Дженсена рядом не было, зато снизу, из гостиной, доносились странные звуки. Падалеки лениво потянулся, почесал яйца и сжал утренний стояк. Где Дженсен? Член Джареда требовал немедленного секса, которым, кстати сказать, они занимались недели две назад, а, может, и больше. Или намного больше. Ну ладно, это вина Падалеки, он так увлекся новой игрой, что… Но это ведь не повод сбегать из постели с утра пораньше и громыхать непонятно чем.  
Спустя некоторое время звуки стихли, значит, Дженсен скоро вернется в спальню, решил Падалеки. Он подскочил и бросился в душ: нужно навести марафет. Ополоснувшись и тщательно вычистив зубы, он вернулся в постель, вытянулся во весь рост и сбросил одеяло. Ну, во сне ведь всякое бывает. И это вовсе не для того, чтобы привлечь внимание любовника к своей подтянутой заднице и мускулистой спине, на которой сейчас поблескивали капельки воды. Вовсе нет!  
О, он забыл кое о чем. Джаред снова вскочил и бросился в ванную за смазкой. Обычно тюбик был и в спальне, но он закончился, а там еще половина осталась. У них смазка была и на кухне, и в гостиной, и в кладовке, и… В общем, везде. Случаи бывают разные, да. Сунув флакончик под подушку, Джаред снова лег и принялся ждать. Спустя почти сорок минут (Падалеки поглядывал на часы в нетерпении) Дженсен так и не появился, и пришлось вставать, то есть, совсем вставать, а та часть тела, которая раньше стояла, увы, сникла вместе со своим хозяином.  
Натянув домашние брюки, Джаред спустился вниз. В доме стояла тишина, только раздавалось какое-то шуршание и тихое насвистывание. На кухне никого не было, о том, что Дженсен туда заходил, свидетельствовали только чашка и грязная тарелка в раковине. Джаред включил кофеварку и отправился искать свою потерю. Едва переступив порог гостиной, Падалеки буквально лишился дара речи. Вся мебель была сдвинута в центр комнаты и накрыта белыми чехлами, книжный шкаф, правда, остался на месте и был тщательно закрыт полиэтиленом. Стола с компьютером он в этом хаосе не разглядел и уже собирался спросить, что здесь происходит, как едва не подавился словами. Дженсен стоял на лестнице-стремянке и что-то отмерял уровнем, одной рукой придерживая длинную и широкую полосу бумаги. Но не это привлекало внимание в первую очередь. На Дженсене был белый комбинезон, лямки которого свисали ниже колен, открывая взгляду голый торс. Джаред сглотнул и почувствовал, как желание снова теплой волной проходится по всему телу, отдаваясь в паху сладким томлением. Взгляд скользнул ниже, где комбинезон, не удерживаемый ремнем, грозился вот-вот свалиться. И если честно, Джаред был бы вовсе не против. Хотя вид поясницы и ложбинки между ягодицами уже вызывал обильное слюноотделение, хотелось подойти и…  
\- О, Джей, привет, - размышления прервал Дженсен, заметивший застывшего на пороге Падалеки.  
\- Ага, - Джаред перевел взгляд на лицо Дженсена, и, по правде сказать, желание только усилилось. А попробуйте остыть, глядя на полуголого улыбающегося Дженсена и вспоминая, как эти губы…  
\- Эй, ты чего? - всполошился Дженсен, заметив напрягшегося Джареда. - Тебе плохо?  
О да, ему было очень, очень плохо. И нужно было срочно сделать хорошо.  
\- Джей, - Дженсен уже стоял рядом, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Нормально.  
Хотелось схватить Дженсена, невинно хлопающего ресницами, будто он и не подозревал, как действует на Джареда, и быстренько увлечь на первую же горизонтальную поверхность. Но тот здесь столько трудился, а стоило Джареду хотя бы пройтись по комнате, как сразу почему-то все переворачивалось, попадаясь на пути, падало, ломалось. Так что для начала нужно выяснить с чего весь этот бедлам, а потом, по возможности скорее, утащить Дженсена наверх и применить по назначению тот самый тюбик со смазкой.  
\- А с чего вдруг все это? - Джаред обвел рукой помещение.  
\- Ну, мы ведь вчера говорили, и ты согласился.  
\- На что?  
\- На ремонт.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ага.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Ну... Ладно, - Джаред совершенно не помнил ничего подобного. А такой разговор он не мог забыть. Ведь, правда, не мог?  
\- Присоединяйся, - Дженсен убедился, что с Падалеки ничего страшного не случилось, и протянул ему сверток, развернув который, Джаред обнаружил точно такой же комбинезон, как на Дженсене.

Через некоторое время они оба уже усердно кромсали на полосы рулоны обоев, следуя тщательным измерениям Эклза. Никто из них опыта в этом нелегком деле не имел, но это было интересно. Конечно, можно было бы нанять людей, и все было бы сделано быстро и как полагается, однако Дженсен, как решил Падалеки, хотел испробовать свои силы. И вообще, совместный труд сближает, он даже где-то об этом читал. Они смеялись, бросали друг в друга обрезки бумаги, предварительно скатав их в шарики. Джаред попал Дженсену по носу. Раз пять. Правда, Эклз потом отыгрался, и Джареду пришлось вытряхивать из волос мелко нарезанные кусочки. Но было и вправду весело. Давно они так не хохотали, словно расшалившиеся дети.

\- Я устал, - проговорил Джаред спустя полчаса и два рулона обоев. Он развалился на полу, прямо на старательно отмерянных и аккуратно отрезанных полотнах бумаги.  
\- Пива? - спросил Дженсен, аккуратно присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Это было бы круто. Принесешь?  
\- Не-а, - ухмыльнулся Эклз.  
\- Ну ладно, - пробормотал Падалеки и остался лежать, а рядом улегся Дженсен. Пива хотелось обоим, но подниматься и топать на кухню - никому.  
\- Может, позвонить в доставку и заказать пива? - размышлял Джаред, разглядывая потолок. - Но тогда все равно придется вставать и открывать дверь. А может…  
\- Это тебе настолько лень оторвать свою задницу и сделать несколько шагов? - возмущенно проговорил Дженсен.  
\- А сам?  
\- А мне не лень, - он повернулся и потянулся к пакету, умело спрятанному под обрезками обоев, и потянул его на себя. - На, держи, лентяй, - Дженсен протянул бутылку.  
\- Оно теплое.  
\- Тогда верни.  
\- Хрен тебе, - ответил Падалеки и открутил крышку. На самом деле оно было не таким уж и теплым. Джаред перевернулся на бок и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Дженсен лежал с закрытыми глазами, держа пока еще нетронутую бутылку, обхватывая горлышко длинными пальцами, слегка поглаживая крышку. Джаред сделал большой глоток и отставил свое пиво в сторону. Дженсен будто почувствовал изменившееся настроение любовника и открыл глаза, провел языком по губам. "По своим блядским губам", - подумал Джаред. Небольшой перерыв они ведь могут себе позволить? А потом снова продолжат. Вот только немного…  
Поэтому Падалеки, не долго думая, склонился над Дженсеном и коснулся его рта. Джаред дразнил: он легонько очерчивал контур губ языком, нежно касался подбородка, выцеловывал дорожку на скулах, слегка прихватывал зубами мочку уха. Дженсен едва не урчал от удовольствия, подставляя свое лицо и шею под ласки любовника.  
Они никогда не могли предсказать, как все обернется: будет ли это мучительно медленно и нежно или почти яростно и быстро. А могло быть и все сразу, и чередоваться, но всегда это было нечто такое, что оба просто отключались от внешнего мира, сосредоточившись лишь на единственно важном - тающем от желания теле в объятьях и собственных ярких ощущениях.  
Джаред на миг оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия, разглядывая любовника, с закрытыми глазами наслаждающегося нежными поцелуями. Дженсен просто лежал, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Он не предпринимал никаких попыток ответить встречным движением или поцелуем. И он улыбался. Чуть припухшими и влажными губами. Джаред усмехнулся и легонько провел пальцами по голому животу Дженсена. Если там коснуться, то ему будет щекотно. Эклз тут же засмеялся и перехватил запястье мужчины. Джаред залюбовался. Он обожал, когда его любимый улыбался или смеялся. Нравилось, как в уголках его глаз появлялась сеточка морщинок, как сияли сами глаза, становясь будто еще зеленее, как изгибались красивые губы. Ответная улыбка появлялась помимо воли. Джаред мог бесконечно смотреть на любимого, хотя больше всего хотелось коснуться, сжать, завладеть целиком и полностью.  
Дженсен вдруг перестал улыбаться и рывком притянул Джареда к себе, целуя. И уже не нежно, а сильно, властно, вжимая пальцы в затылок, чтобы не было ни малейшей возможности отстраниться. Как будто Джареду вообще такое могло прийти в голову. Он только и мог, что жадно отвечать, впитывать и отдавать затмевающую все посторонние мысли страсть.  
И вот уже оба, переплетаясь руками, мешаясь, пытаются стянуть одежду друг с друга. В пылу борьбы, в которую превратились объятья, они смяли с таким старанием нарезанные обои, но им уже было не до того. Они перекатывались, каждый пытался подмять под себя другого, шипя сквозь зубы, когда это получалось, кусая, целуя.  
\- Чертов комбинезон! - выругался сквозь зубы Джаред, почти вырывая пуговицы, стараясь добраться до вожделенной части тела Дженсена, и тот только согласно угукнул, проделывая то же самое с комбинезоном подмятого под себя Падалеки. Когда им, наконец, удалось справиться с непослушными застежками, они, засмеявшись, вновь прильнули друг к другу.  
Дженсен оторвался от сладкого рта Джареда и, отстранившись, потянулся рукой к пакету. Джаред его крепко удерживал, отвлекал поцелуями в шею, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, отчего бежали мурашки по коже.  
\- Подожди... Дай… Джаред… - выстонал Эклз. Ему удалось подтянуть пакет к себе, и он тут же запустил туда руку, пытаясь на ощупь отыскать...  
\- Да где ж ты? - проворчал Дженсен, а Джаред всеми силами мешал: провел ладонью вдоль лопаток, по спине, чуть царапая, заставляя того выгнуться и застонать.  
\- Черт! - выругался Дженсен и перевернул пакет, рассыпав содержимое. Джаред оторвался от вылизывания ключиц любовника и тут же рассмеялся.  
\- Ого, - не удержался он.  
\- Ну, на всякий случай, - ответил Дженсен, хватая один из выпавших тюбиков смазки. - Так на чем мы остановились?  
\- Не помню, - прошептал Падалеки ему в губы. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но Дженсен тут же заткнул ему рот поцелуем.  
Джаред как будто периодически терял сознание, иначе невозможно объяснить, почему он все помнил отрывками. Вот Дженсен запустил руку ему в волосы, чуть потянул, прикусил кожу на шее. А вот его зубы ласкают кожу вокруг чувствительных сосков, и горячий язык тут же обводит контур. Потом влажно и горячо в ложбинке на бедре, а через миг Джаред задыхается и хватает ртом воздух, потому что жарко, потому что сладко, потому что безумно хорошо и хочется еще. И еще. И еще.  
Дженсен облизывает головку медленными дразнящими движениями, чуть прикусывает нежную кожу, вбирает в рот так глубоко, насколько может, и у Джареда перед глазами все плывет. Он отталкивает Дженсена и тут же возвращает ласку, скользит языком вдоль твердого члена, сжимает сильно губами и сосет. Теперь Дженсен задыхается и толкается в рот как можно глубже, а Джаред позволяет, расслабляя горло, и ему почти удается заглотить его член целиком, но ненадолго, потому что он слишком большой.  
Дженсен уже на грани, еще чуть-чуть и… Но не так, нет. Он оттягивает голову Джареда, и этот вид, когда тот выпускает изо рта его член, а губы блестят от слюны, едва не толкает за ту самую грань. Дженсен, рыча, резко подминает Джареда под себя, второпях выдавливает едва ли не всю смазку из тюбика. Но черт с ней! И когда он, наконец, мощным плавным движением входит, то замирает, пытаясь не сорваться окончательно. Нужно дать им обоим немного времени привыкнуть, чтобы тут же не кончить. Но Джаред нетерпелив. Он ерзает, обхватывает ногами, крепко прижимая к себе, сильно, почти до боли, впивается пальцами в ягодицы Дженсена и ртом чуть пониже ключицы. Потом будут синяки и засосы. Но какая, к черту, разница!  
Они двигаются быстро, толкаясь навстречу друг другу, ловя кайф от каждого движения, поцелуя. Джареду кажется, что это продолжается долго, и в то же время слишком быстро подступает оргазм, а когда ладонь Дженсена сжимает член, достаточно пары движений, чтобы он, впившись в его плечо, заглушая готовый сорваться крик, кончил.  
Дженсен замер от яркого контраста ощущений: боли от укуса и обволакивающего, сводящего с ума жара, сконцентрировавшегося на члене. Джареда чуть потряхивает, он уткнулся в шею Дженсену и что-то бессвязно шепчет, даже не разобрать толком. Но чувствовать дрожь и знать, что это он довел его до такого состояния… Это прекрасно.  
Джаред успокаивается, но Дженсен все еще тверд и все еще внутри, и, не отрывая взгляда от легкой полуулыбки и все еще будто пьяных глаз, он вновь начинает двигаться. Джаред едва не скулит. Ему хочется снова, но сил уже нет, однако он все равно раскрывается еще шире, давая возможность Дженсену входить как можно глубже. И эта податливость, эта готовность отдаваться сносит остатки самообладания, и его тоже накрывает.  
Дженсен почти без сил падает рядом с Джаредом, прижимается как можно теснее, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
\- Каждый раз как маленькая смерть, - произносит Джаред. Дженсен молчит и лишь улыбается в макушку любимого. Он абсолютно согласен. И ему многое хочется сказать, но, как всегда, он лучше это покажет. Джаред сейчас улыбается, Дженсен знает, хоть и не видит лица, но чувствует улыбку кожей.  
\- Дженсен?  
\- М?  
\- А ты клей купил? - Джаред рассматривает развороченный пакет, из которого вывалился добрый десяток тюбиков смазки и несколько бутылок пива.  
\- Какой клей?  
\- Ну, для обоев.  
\- Э-э-э… - только и может ответить Дженсен.  
\- Хотя это уже не актуально.  
Он осматриваются: смятые обои, перевернутая бутылка, уже пустая, зато по бумаге расплылось огромное пятно, да и под ними какие-то влажные следы, развороченный тюбик смазки, в которой почему-то испачкано гораздо больше пространства, чем вообще должно быть.  
\- Ты затарился смазкой и пивом, но не купил клей. Я даже боюсь предположить, чем ты собирался смазывать обои, - Джаред посмеивается, уткнувшись Эклзу в шею. Это и щекотно, и почему-то так приятно, что нежность просто переполняет.  
\- Падалеки, это прозвучало до невозможности пошло. На обои клей наносят, а смазывают…  
\- Да-да, уже знаю. Ты наглядно продемонстрировал, - уже в голос засмеялся Джаред.  
\- Все равно обои новые покупать.  
\- А может, ну их, эти обои? - спрашивает Джаред и вновь укладывается, легонько проводя пальцами по груди. Руки любимого тут же обнимают и прижимают покрепче к себе. Дженсен ничего не отвечает, а только утыкается губами в макушку, вдыхая любимый запах. Ну не мог ведь он сказать, что клеить какие-то дурацкие обои он вообще не собирался. Хотелось растормошить, отвлечь Джареда, внести диссонанс в привычный ритм жизни, пока все не превратилось в рутину.  
Джаред… Дженсен ни разу не пожалел, когда, поддавшись обаянию этого мужчины, послал все куда подальше и начал открыто с ним встречаться, а затем и жить. Он самое лучшее, что случалось в его жизни. И Дженсен уверен, что это взаимно. Просто…Просто Джаред иногда забывает. Но Дженсен всегда может напомнить. Пусть даже таким экстравагантным способом. В следующий раз он придумает что-то еще.


End file.
